Let's Walk Together from Now On
by sagacitylust
Summary: AU. rated M for later chapters. Ritsu and Mio entering the same Highschool and getting on the same class. This is how they met and how they will start walking together from an innocent friendship towards an inevitable romance. Mitsu. (Can be considered complete by Chapter4)
1. Chapter 1 - I Love the Rain

Hi readers! This is my first fanfic. Please give me a review so I know how to go on from here. I still have some Ideas This story may progress from K+ to M depending on your reviews. Please let me know what you think. R&R.  
I won't be adding other pairings. Other K-on pairings are still to difficult for me. Sorry.  
I don't own K-on and I don't want to, I happy enough to have come across it.

"-dialogue or quoted word

'-thoughts

Chapter 1: I LOVE THE RAIN

Ritsu Tainaka has been trying not to fall asleep in class since first period. Helping her parents in the shop has been exhausting. Recently, Satoshi, her younger brother has been skimping on his shop duties due to karate practise. He is a starting line-up in his middle school karate club and they will be entering a major competition soon. In addition, the fact that tanabata is coming up in 2 days, a day for locals to offer their wishes to the gods by writing them on a strip of paper and tied to bamboo branches they specifically prepare for that day. This annual celebration never fails to lift the japanese spirit of the locals which means, they crave for local desserts which also means profits for Ritsu's family as they happen to own a japanese confectioner's shop. Ritsu is obliged to help at the shop more than usual. She's usually sleepy during class but more so today. Her family needed to finish a huge order yesterday so her father can deliver it early this morning.

Ritsu couldn't help it. She nearly succomb to sleep when she heard the bell ring indicating lunch break. Some of her classmates invited her to lunch but she declined wanting to sleep instead. She was able to make friends as soon as her first day in high school started. Since most of them came from different middle schools, there were no permanent groups and it was easy to get along with everyone... except for Mio Akiyama. Ritsu takes a quick look around the classroom and is not surprised to see Mio stayed in the classroom as well. She was beautiful, with raven black hair, good figure and she's very well mannered too. She became popular in class in no time. She came from a private middle school which means she is an "elite" who is quite rare in this public high school. Because of this, even though she is popular and got along with everyone, she was held at arms length as the class try to maintain her image or rather, that image they want of her. For Ritsu, Mio is simply different, she doesn't really buy that "Ojousama" (young miss/lady) crap that everyone is trying to mold Mio into. She doesn't have any issues with Mio, it's just that they seem to have nothing in common and they don't have many opportunities to talk to each other. Ritsu being Ritsu wanted to know more about this seemingly mysterious girl, mysterious to her. She thinks it's a good opportunity so get closer to her, now that they were the only two left in the classroom but exhaustion won over and she finally surrendered to unconsciousness.

It seemed only a few minutes had passed before her consciousness played with her senses. She felt a hand on her shoulder vigorously shaking her. Wanting more sleep she mumbled "five more minutes" and tried to brush off the hand on her shoulder. She found it was firmly planted on her shoulder and the shaking intensified. She heard the owner of the offending hand say,

" Wake up Tainaka-san. The break is almost over, you should go wash your face to freshen you up",the shaking continued which annoyed her. It doesn't seem like the assualt would let up so she had no choice but to force herself up.

"Tsk!...annoying" she mumbled half awake. She's still dazed but she stood and slowly made her way to the washroom, her body working unconciously leaving the annoying person behind, not wanting to lose more energy gained from her wonderful rest just for a needless arguement.

Arriving at the washroom, just a few steps from her classroom, Ritsu rinse her face at the sink which fully woke her up.

"Wahhh!..." Now that she's fully awake, she remembered the person who woke her up, whom she snubbed leaving her behind at the classroom. She was embarassed how idiotic her responses was. She thought she should apologize later. Now that she'd calmed down, she notice the stares directed at her and realised she was not alone in the washroom. Some girls were staring at her for her reaction a while ago.

"The water was a bit cold,hehe" she said to no one in particular and made her way back to the classroom.

Just in time, the bell rung again indicating the end of lunch break and Ritsu saw that the class is now full. She started to walk towards Mio Akiyama to apologize and thank her for waking Ritsu up but just then, the teacher arrived. She shrugged and walked to her seat instead.

'Maybe after school', she thought.

Suprisingly, Ritsu didn't feel sleepy during her afternoon class. Maybe that power nap during lunch break was effective or maybe its because she was thinking how to approach Mio Akiyama to express her apology and gratitude for waking her up.

Now that today's class is officially over she would give it a go. She looked at Mio Akiyama's seat, two rows from her and tree rows to her right, only to find that the girl she's looking for is nowhere to be found. She noticed her things are still on her table and figured she must still be at school. She opted to wait for Mio Akiyama. She received a string of "goodbyes" and "see you tomorrows" until the room was devoid of occupant except for her. She noticed the clouds have gathered in the sky looking menacing and unforgiving so unlike the clear blue sky this morning. She checked her bag to see if she remembered to pack her umbrella this morning and just as she had thought, no umbrella. She didn't want to get drenched so she gave up on waiting for Mio and stood to get a move on. The door to the classroom suddenly opened and Mio stepped in just as the rain started to pour.

'Ugh,great' Ritsu thought sarcastically.

'Nothing I could do about that', she dismissed the rain from her mind and focused on the task at hand.

She noticed Mio walked to her seat and gathered her belongings. Ritsu gathered her belongings as fast as she can and called out to Mio seeing the girl is ready to leave.

"Akiyama-san, wait up!". She dashed to Mio's side an action which unbeknownst to both girls will become a normal event in the future.

"Ah, t-thank you for waking me up before afternoon clads started and I...I...ah, aherm, sorry for the way I responded to you waking me up. I-I was still sleepy, you see,hehe" Ritsu unconciously scratching behind her neck looking everywhere but Mio, magnifying how awkward it was for her to talk to Mio.

'Who would not feel awkward talking to a popular girl in class, a girl whom you never talked to aside from two or three word responses about class matters'.

A faint and jumbled,"Yo-you're we-welcome" reached Ritsu's ear.

"eh?..." she responded without thinking and looked at Mio to confirm what she heard.

"Y-you're welcome" she heard a bit clearer now but Mio was looking down.

Ritsu wondered why Mio was looking down. She looked down as well but there was nothing unusual. She bent down to see Mio's face, it wasn't so difficult, they were almost the same height Ritsu being taller by just a few insignificant centimeters. She was surprised to see Mio as red as a tomato, Ritsu being Ritsu couldn't help bit tease her and blurted out,

"Eh, you're as red as a tomato. Could it be that you're shy just talking to me?fufu".  
The next thing happened in flash. She felt a sharp pain on her forehead.

"Awwiee...", she covered her forehead with her hand and felt a bump forming.

"I-I-Idiot!" she heard and saw Mio run out of the classroom.

"Sorry! Sorry!... Sorry" Ritsu repeatedly said trying to catch up to Mio. Fortunately, the hallway is empty, the students left fast due to the dark clouds signalling incoming rain earlier which now came pouring down. Ritsu managed to catch up to Mio at the school building entrance.

"I'm sorry, Akiyama-san I just couldn't help it I was just a little tensed and I thought I'd break the ice...Sorry" Ritsu gave Mio her best puppy-dog eyes.

"O-okay" said shyly and diverted her eyes away from Ritsu. Now that it's over, Ritsu noticed the rain is not letting up.

"Maybe if I run fast enough..." she said to herself. Just as she was about to sprint, a felt a tug on her sleeve on the side where Mio was standing. She looked down as she heard Mio say,

"If-if we're on the same way, w-we could share my umbrella". Ritsu's eyes glowed with gratitude.

"Really? really?...where do you live?"

"2nd district near a covinient store, a two-story house with red roof, three blocks from a japanese confectioners shop." Mio answered clearly albeit a little quiet.

"Wow, that's was detailed... if I were a theif, you'd have arrived on an empty house" Ritsu said jokingly. Mio keep opening and closing her mouth seemingly wanting to say something but snap it shut in an instant. Ritsu realising what she said apologised profusedly as before not wanting to antagonize Mio who might retract her offer of sharing her umbrella.

"Well, it seems I'm in luck. I live in the same neighborhood" Ritsu announched happily, grinning widely at Mio.

Both girls headed on the same direction. A few moments past a bright light imanated from the sky followed by a huge "boom". Ritsu who offered to hold the umbrella between then felt another tug on her sleeve almost topling over the umbrella in her hand and felt her side a little warmer. She felt Mio tremble a little.

"Eh?...are you afraid of lightning and thunder?" Ritsu teased again.

"O-of course n-not!" Ritsu noticed her still trembling a little but she give her points for trying to put up a brave front. Ritsu transferred the umbrella to her other hand, making sure they don't get wet in the process, and put her now empty hand around Mio's shoulder.  
"It's alright, it's alright... you don't need to admit what kind of scaredy cat you are"

"I said I'm not..." Mio protested but Ritsu took note that Mio did not try to shrug off her hand, so around her shoulder it remained. A comfortable silence descended.  
5 minutes later... still a few minutes till they arrive at their neighborhood.

"Akiyama-san, how come I never saw you around my neighborhood before?" Ritsu ask, her impatient personality getting the better of her.

"We just moved as soon I graduated from middle school. A little while before I graduated, the company my parents are working at decided to transfer their main branch nearby. They were just waiting for me to graduate middle school before we move here."

"Oh, I see... then, WELCOME to our neighboorhood Akiyama-san!" Ritsu couldn't spread her arms as a welcome gesture so she just squeezed Mio a little tighter with the hand around her shoulder. It was just a few millisecond squeeze but Ritsu felt a little warm inside.

They are now in their neighborhood and passed by Ritsu's house just beside their shop. She didn't tell Mio where her house was and she didn't give an indication that they just passed by it wanting to prolong her time with this girl. She realised she wanted to be closer and to get to know her more. She initially thought Mio was going to snub her or be overwhelmingly polite towards her, and she would have given her best to ignore Mio. Today's encounter was pleasant and calming, and maybe a bit fun too.

They reached Mio's house shortly after. Ritsu was agog to see how extrvagant Mio's house is. It isn't big enough to be called a mansion but it looked like a modernized villa. It was really two-story with red roof but Ritsu would hardly call it just a "house".

'I shouldn't be surprised I suppose. I should've expected a castle, even. The way she move around school with grace and her polite manners should have been clues on how stacked her family is. I guess it's one more reason how she's so popular in our school with students living an average lifestyle like me.'

Ritsu walked her to her front steps, glancing here and there arounwas nuts expansive courtyard. It wasn't so big but it was big enough to fit a garden with a small electric falls. There is enough space for a picnic for four if so inclined and they would be surrounded by hydrangeas.

'The flowers would be hard to clean when they wilt,hehe but it would definitely look glorious when they're in full bloom.'

She imagined Mio smiling surrounded by said flowers and couldn't help but smile.  
"Cute..." she mumbled to herself.

"Hmnn?"

"Oh, nothing... I just thought of something. Nevermind"

They reach the front porch of Mio's house.  
"Thanks for sharing your umbrella, I can run home from here and I wouldn't get too wet, so no need to worry."

You can take my umbrella with you, you can return it tomorrow. By the way, where's your house?"

"Ah, we passed by it. It's the house connected to yhe japanese confectioner's shop awhile back. That's my family's shop by the way. You can drop by sometimes Akiyama-san"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier"

"I just fancy a little walk and it's your umbrella so I returning the courtesy by walking you home". 'And I wanted to spend time with you more' she continued in her thoughts.

"Take the umbrella then"

Ritsu took it reluctuntly. She was about to leave when she blurted out.  
"Akiyama-san, would you like to walk home together from now on?" she ask uncertainly.

"..."

"uhm, y-you know, 'coz we live on the same neiborhood and all..." she blurted out again filling the awkwardness and looking at anything except Mio. She didn't see the blushing like an overriped strawberry.

"..."

"ah...y-you don't have to feel obliged to acce" she continued flustered from the lack of response from the other girl.

"Okay" she heard heard her say.

"ah, I guess you can't huh?...W-What?"

"I said "Okay" Tainaka-san"

"Ritsu. Call me Ritsu"

"Okay Ritsu...and...and you can call me M-Mio"

"Sure, M-Mio" I mimicked how se stuttered at her own name. I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head in an instant.

"Just go home already! Idiot!"

Mio turned around towards the door. Putting her hand to the doorknob she said,  
"See you tomorrow...Ritsu"

Ritsu started to run towards Mio's gate shouting,  
"See you tomorrow...Tsundere ojou!"

-0-  
End of chapter

-0-

I hope you enjoyed this piece. I'm only using my phone so I hope there wasn't much error in this chapter.  
I plan to make a little timeskip in the future since I wanted to progress the story slowly from K+ to M chapter by chapter. Hopefully, I can update weekly. I plan on making this not less than 5-8 chapters.  
Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 - Your wish is my command

I don't own K-on. I know you don't either. Bleh :P

-0-

Chapter 2 – Your wish is my command

Tanabata Day

Mio arrived at school a little early. Some of her classmates have arrived as well. Her eyes automatically shot a glance at Ritsu's seat.

'She's not here yet. No surprised there. She always arrive on last minute, if not late. Must be difficult for her to get up, now that the rainy season is here. Even I'm tempted to stay in bed and enjoy the cool weather', she smiled inwardly at that.

"Good morning Akiyama-san. Have you made your wish yet?"

"Ah, good morning Kotobuki-san and no I haven't yet but thanks for reminding me"

"No problem"

Both girls smiled at each other before moving their attention somewhere else.

Tsumugi Kotobuki, like her, she is one of the "elites" in her class, and also holds almost the same popularity as Mio. The only difference is that the other girl is a little weird. Most of the time, zoning out like she's lost in her own fantasy world. It was a wonder how she can be one of the top students in class.

She is kind though and since they are both popular in class and are treated almost the same way. There is a sense of camaraderie between them.

"Yo! Mornin' Mio!"

It was Ritsu.

"Morning Ritsu." She greeted back as Ritsu made her way to her seat.

Mio thought of what happened the two days ago, both of them sharing an umbrella on their way home. Mio was really happy that day. The way that everybody was treating her, like a precious porcelain kept in a cabinet for display, she didn't think she would find a friend who could tease her so easily.

Mio also remembered what happened yesterday.

~flashback~

Mio was tasked to collect the individual report of each student from their last class and help her teacher carry it to the faculty room. When Mio returned to her classroom, it was empty. She was dejected. She and Ritsu agreed to go home together.

'Did she forget?' she was sadden by the thought.

She arranged her things reluctantly and prepared to go home. She picked up her bag, ready to go when she heard someone at the door. Her head swiftly looked towards the door wanting to know who it was.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! I just came from the washroom" that person was waiving her hands in front of her, signalling Mio to stop.

Ritsu.

She was relieved to see the brown haired girl, until she heard her next words.

"You weren't planning on leaving me behind, were you? 'you trying to ditch me? How cruel! Mio is cruel!" Ritsu put her hands to her chest, over the sling of her bag, looking away head bowed pretending she was hurt.

Mio, not used to offending people, didn't know what to do. 'What if she hates me now? How will I make it up to her?'. Almost teary with panic, she tried to explain herself.

"N-NO! When I got here from the faculty room, I thought you've gone home and forgot our agreement. So I-I w-was..." She half-shouted, half implored trying to make Ritsu understand.

She was trying to stop her tears from spilling over.

Pfft...pfft.

Ritsu could no longer stifle her laughter, she looked up and would've laugh her head off but the look on Mio's face cut it off like a lightning bolt.

'uh-oh. I think I've gone too far.'

Ritsu walked over to Mio with few steps. She stood in front of Mio uncertain of what to do.

"uhm...Mio? I'm sorry, I was just pretending at being hurt." She automatically raised her hands up intending to protect her head of any assault from the offended girl.

Mio knew she should be angry for being tricked but she was so relieved that Ritsu was not truly hurt by her that the tears started running down her cheeks. She bowed, covered her face with her hand and cried. A cry of relief.

She stopped crying after a few minutes with the feeling of a hand rubbing her back conveying an effort to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Mio. I didn't think you would get upset"

"I-idiot" Mio said weakly.

After Mio have sufficiently calmed down, Ritsu offered her hand,

"C'mon Mio, let's go home... together"

"Y-yeah" she replied accepting the proffered hand.

~end of flashback~

Mio readied her things for the first period.

The class was uneventful the whole day, almost boring. Mio was glad to hear the bell ring for the last time that day. She immediately packed her things and waited for Ritsu to finish as well.

On the way home, Ritsu reminded her of Tanabata.

"Hey Mio"

"Hmnn?"

"Have you made your wish yet?"

"No, not yet", Mio said a little more quiet. Ritsu took notice of her tone.

"Maybe I'll skip this year, I don't particularly have a wish anyways", she continued. She gave Ritsu a reassuring smile.

She didn't want to admit to Ritsu that this year her family will not be celebrating tanabata. Due to the newly transferred office, her parents have been busy for weeks now. They promised to spend more time with her as soon as their work slows down. She hadn't told Ritsu that her parents weren't really employees but actually the owners of the newly transferred establishment. She thinks Ritsu already suspected that though.

"Oh, you should drop by my place for a bit. My parents saw us walk home together yesterday and didn't know who you were. So I told them you were new. They want to give your family some desserts as welcome"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. We also have bamboo for today. You can hang your wish there too."

"But I don't have a wish"

"Just think of anything."

Mio was a bit startled when Ritsu grabbed her hand and dragged her to her house which was just a stone throw away now.

Mio was happy to meet Ritsu's family. She was embarrassed at first and she stammered a lot but she was soon put at ease. Ritsu's family is as you would expect. They are kind people and like Ritsu, quite energetic, to put it mildly.

She and Ritsu were left at the living room. The other members of the family preparing to close the shop adjoining the house. She offered to help but as a guest, her offer was declined. Satoshi, Ritsu's brother was obliged to help them today in lieu of skipping his duties for club practice.

"Do you know the story about tanabata? It's kinda tragic right?", Ritsu opened a topic for small talk.

"Yeah, being together with the most important person in your life for only once a year is just sad."

Unexpectedly, this gave Mio an idea for her wish. She hadn't realized how much she wanted that wish to happen until that wish stuck to her head.

After a bit more talking, Ritsu handed her a tanzaku, a paper to white her wish into. This will be burned along with the bamboo as an offering the next day.

"Have you thought of a wish?"

"uhm...yes, but p-promise me you're not going to look" she can feel her blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"Why not?" ask Ritsu with just a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"Just promise me, okay?"

"Fine. Fine, whatever" she conceded.

After writing her wish and making sure to hang it somewhere a little hidden, she bid her farewell to Ritsu and her family.

As soon as Mio was gone, Ritsu went straight to where the bamboo is and started searching for Mio's tanzaku.

"Aha!"she exclaimed.

She found it behind the bamboo. She reached for it.

"I bet it's something embarrassing. I will tease her tomorrow. Maybe it's some kind of a fairy tale wish" she said grinning wickedly.

As she turned over the paper and read it's content. All evil intentions she previously had died in an instant. She put it back where it was before.

'I'm sorry I broke my promise Mio. I will fulfil your wish in return'

Ritsu run back at the living room, grabbed an empty tanzaku and wrote her own wish.

I wish I can stay friends with Ritsu forever - Mio's tanzaku

I wish Mio's wish come true - Ritsu's tanzaku

-0-

End of chapter 2

-0-

I already started this along with the first chapter. I have a whole week free so instead of dragging this out. I just might sprint it through.


	3. Chapter 3 - From Me to You

Chapter 3 – From Me to You

"Its been two years, huh?"

"hmnn...?",

"Since we met", Mio clarified

"I guess so, why all of a sudden?" ask Ritsu who is busy sorting out what to dispose and what to keep from her things.

"Oh, nothing. Just saying."

It's been two years, and Mio is grateful for having this friendship.

Mio smiled at the photo in her hand.

It's a picture of her and Ritsu along with some of their friends, Nodoka Manabe, Yui Hirasawa and Tsumugi Kotobuki, taken a few days ago on Christmas eve. She is helping the brunette clean her room as a tradition before New Year.

They're senior year now. A few months more and they'll be graduating but Ritsu haven't changed much. She still teases Mio mercilessly, pull pranks on her tirelessly and come begging to her for help whether it's homework, exam or... cleaning. She was cocky, annoying and drag Mio in all kinds of trouble but that was what she likes about her best friend, though she would never admit it or else she'll never hear the end of it.

Ritsu's carefree attitude chaffs away Mio's seriousness and the brunette's cockiness pulls her from her shyness whether she likes it or not.

Being with her is always fun. She got closer to her classmates ever since she and Ritsu started to hang out. Ritsu's presence bridged the invisible gap between her classmates, albeit at the cost of her reputation. Sometimes Ritsu pushes her patience to the limit and she would scold her and smack her in the head. Sometimes the brunette would taunt her on a stupid dare she couldn't refuse out of pride and ends up embarrassing herself. This happens whenever they're together which is... always. It came to a point where everyone around them considers it "normal".

"Hey Mio, I'll be in a competition three days after New Year's. Will you come watch me?"

This brought her back from her reverie.

"uhm...sure, why not?"

She really needn't ask. Mio always watch her match.

"Great! I wanna hear you call my name. How 'bout you try shouting," RITSU BABY, YOU CAN DO IT!" during my fight...eh?eh?", she wiggled her brows suggestively.

She couldn't help but imagine herself doing it.

Mio turned red instantly, steam coming from her head you could cook egg in it. Her hands shot up to cover her face, the photos she was stacking scattered around her.

'How can she say those kinds of embarrassing things? Doesn't she have a single shy bone in her body?'

"W-w-what?...N-no way, t-that's way too e-embarrassing a-and... YOU'RE NOT A BABY!", she said flustered, shouting the last bit.

"Mouu...Mio is no fun", the brunette pouted exaggeratedly puffing her cheeks.

"Idiot. J-just get back to work!"

Ritsu joined the kendo club during their first year and she, the literature club. Nodoka and Mugi was part of the literature club as well. They have the same temperament so it was easy to get along with them . Yui became Ritsu's rival when she joined the kendo club but only during a club. The weak looking airhead becomes a raving demon when cake is on the line and Ritsu baits her with cake to coax her for a practice match. Ritsu and Yui get along well outside club too. An airhead and an idiot, natural comrades, wouldn't you say? Yui also happens to be Nodoka's friend. Naturally bringing them all closer.

All of them visited the shrine together on New Year's Eve. There were so many people packed together that they were sweating despite the cold weather. They managed to get their luck readings before it runs out. Their readings were so-so. Not great but not so bad either except for Mugi who got incredible luck. Yui and Ritsu were indignant, they tried to draw another reading but was scolded and was told to give chance to others.

They went to buy charms, instead, hoping to increase their luck.

Ritsu watch Mio's brows farrow, seriously considering which charm was best.

'Cute', she thought unconsciously.

Mio moved her hand to her pocket for the fifth time making sure the item is still inside. It was the competition day. She, Nodoka and Mugi went together to watch. Yui and Ritsu had gone with their club members earlier.

Mio again touched her pocket. She bought a good luck charm for Ritsu. She bought it especially for that day. She'd been wanting to give it to Ritsu since she bought it but the chance never came. She was embarrassed to hand it over, and whenever she found the courage to do so, they always gets disrupted or Ritsu would say something stupid making her angry distracting her from her objective.

She searched the crowed to find Ritsu but she was nowhere to be seen. She ask her friends if they can spot her but to no avail.

A buzzer echoed around the event hall signalling the start of the competition.

'I couldn't give it to her after all.', she thought dejected. She was disappointed that she missed every chance. She was too shy to cheer like a fan girl so she wanted to give a charm, instead. She sighed.

She looked over her friends and saw Mugi taking something out from her bag.

A video camera!

"Mugi that's great!", Nodoka exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm always ready", she said with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

The competitors entered the hall and everyone's attention focused on the procession. The kendo uniform making them look like soldiers from a long forgotten past. She saw Ritsu and Yui, heads looking this way and that, no doubt searching for their friends. Mugi waved her hands enthusiastically that only a blind man wouldn't see. Ritsu and Yui upon seeing them made a pose.

Side by side, they faced towards their friends with their helmet cooped on their left side, they raised their right hand towards their friends making a peace sign wearing identical goofy grins. Mio, Nodoka and Mugi laughed at their friends' antics.

'Shameless. Truly shameless', she thought as their laughs died down to moderated giggles.

Ritsu and Yui have won a few matches and they entered the top four on the semi-finals based on their overall points. Ritsu and Yui faced each other on the semi-finals but Ritsu lost. If you see Yui outside their club, you'll think she wouldn't hurt a mosquito even if it were to bite her. But Yui was consistent with her matches, overwhelming her opponents with power and speed. Even Ritsu didn't stand a chance. She was truly a demon. They later learned from Ritsu the reason for her motivation, confirming her friends' deductions. CAKE.

Now Ritsu will be fighting the one who lost to Yui's would-be opponent. Ritsu needs to fight for 3rd place which will at least earn her a bronze and Yui will fight for the gold after Ritsu's match.

Mio knows how hard Ritsu trained during club practice. She'd seen Ritsu many times during her club sessions. Sometimes when Mio's club ends early, she would go watch Ritsu while waiting for her to finish so they can go home together. Sometimes Nodoka is with her, waiting for Yui. On rare times, when Ritsu finishes earlier, she would find her waiting in their classroom.

She wanted Ritsu to at least get the bronze as a bit of reward for her efforts. It could be her last kendo match, she realized.

She remembered the charm, she could feel it on her skin, burning through her jeans, reminding her of her ineptitude.

She really regrets not giving it to her.

'Maybe if I had given it to her...'

She didn't know how it would've help just that maybe it would've.

She remembered Ritsu's request.

She tried it in her head.

'Ritsu b-baby...'

She blushed and covered her face with her hands. This earn the attention of her companions and they stared at her wondering what's going on.

'No,no. It's too embarassing. I can't do it.'

She tried again, slowly this time.

'Ritsu. Baby. You. Can. Do. It.'

She managed to say it word per word but it sounding like a kindergarten who just learned how to read.

'It's impossble', she thought shaking her head violently. Her friends' stares going unnoticed.

The match has started and they all shifted their focus at the two figure on the center.

Mio could see Ritsu struggling to dodge her opponent. Trying to earn points but couldn't seem to land a solid hit.

The fight was intense. The audience shouting and cheering, jeering and snickering, foot stomping from the excitement. The audience are getting wild.

Mio is sitting at the edge of her seat biting on her handkerchief.

'If this match doesn't end soon, I'll die of a heart attack', she thought.

'Ritsu...'

'Ritsu, c'mon Ritsu', she chanted inwardly

If it were possible, it had gotten more intense. Ritsu and her opponent were at a draw and the last strike would determine the winner of the match.

Mio had never felt this much tension in her life. Her heart is thumping so hard, it feels like it's knocking on her ribcage.

'Ritsu...c'mon'

Amidst the stomping and the drowning noise there was only one voice Ritsu heard loud and clear.

"RITSU BABY, YOU CAN DO IT!"

Mio shouted along with the crowd getting caught up in the moment.

'Did I just say something incredible?', she dismissed the thought as soon as it crossed her mind focusing instead on the moment which will decide her best friends fate.

Upon hearing her words, her friends looked at her eyes wide then to each other to confirm if they heard correctly. They turned red at the same time.

They did hear correctly!

The match ended with Ritsu as the victor. It happened so fast she really didn't know who hit who, she only heard a loud smack. She shrugged. What was important to her was that Ritsu won. She was really happy, she cheered with the crowd after they announced the winner.

She calmed down soon after but she's still jumping inside.

Yui's match was no less amazing but Mio watched it more calmly. The crowd around her as boisterous as ever.

In the end, Yui won herself the gold and Ritsu received the bronze.

She wanted to go to Ritsu and congratulate her but she needed to go to the washroom. All the tension seems to have caught up with her and gathered in her bladder. She told her two companions to go congratulate their friends and she will meet with them shortly after her quick trip to the washroom.

Mio sighed in relief as all the tension and excitement literally pour out of her. She went to her friends as soon as possible.

It wasn't hard to find them, most of the crowd has left. Before she reached her friends however, a figure whooshed from the side and blocked her path.

"Hello there, miss. Would you mind telling me your name? I couldn't just let such a beauty pass me by"

Mio froze.

She didn't know how to handled this kind of situations. Her experience with boys limited to class activities and casual greetings.

She felt a comforting presence behind her, followed by a hand which soon rested around her shoulders. She felt safe. The owner of that hand stepped beside her giving comfort. The warmth of that person melting her frozen form. She swayed towards that warmth to feel it just a little bit more. She felt fingers squeezed her shoulder, her heart started pounding. She looked up and her heart skipped a beat.

"Mio, is there a problem?"

She stared at the owner of the voice who is also looking at her. She knows who this person is. She's heard it a million times. Yet at that moment, there was something new...different. She can't figure out what it is but she knows it's there.

"Ahem...I see. Well, sorry for bothering you. I'll be going now."

She heard it faintly, still busy staring and searching for that new thing is.

"Mio, Mio are you alright"

She snapped out of her musings still a bit dazed. She registered the mask in front of her.

"R-Ritsu?", she still ask even knowing who it is.

"Of course"

The warmth she was subconsciously enjoying disappeared and she straightened.

Ritsu removed her helmet and greeted her with a smile.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Oh...yeah. Congratulations Ritsu!"

For the second time that day she got carried away and gave Ritsu a tight hug. Instinctively, Ritsu hugged her back.

Mio wasn't the touchy-feely type and she couldn't remember the last time she hugged her friend, if she ever did.

It was a pleasant surprise. She actually like this feeling. She can feel the warmth coming from Ritsu through the thick layers comprising her uniform. It was the same warmth from earlier, comforting and enjoyable. She hadn't realize hugs could feel this good. She wondered how it would feel like cuddling with Ritsu.

'I could get addicted to this. It feels so...', she didn't finish the thought. This is so out of character for her.

She quickly untangled herself from Ritsu. She can feel herself blushing but she didn't know why. she knows logically that it's only normal to share a hug with a friend. She'd seen her classmates do it. Yui hugs her friends all the time, well Nodoka mostly, but her hugs felt different. It's didn't feel as good as when she hugged Ritsu.

Still, she couldn't look at Ritsu's face, couldn't risk meeting her eyes.

Suddenly she felt something heavy thrown at her and she almost toppled over.

"Me too. Me too. Congratulate me to Mio-chaaan~"

Yui plastered herself on Mio, vying for attention.

"C-congratulations Yui"

"Yui, get off of Mio. You're bothering her", Nodoka intervened.

"Sorry for that Mio", she apologized on behalf of Yui.

"Awww...You don't have to be jealous Nodoka-chaan~. Here, I'll hug you too. You too Mugi-chan!"

Yui catapulted herself to both Nodoka and Mugi much like she did to Mio.

"Ahem...Yui we need to get changed now so we can go home." This coming from Ritsu.

Mio stole a quick glance at her and she looks a bit flushed.

"Okaaay~. Wait for us Mugi-chan, Nodoka-chan, Mio-chan!", Yui replied cheerily.

'Is she blushing because of that hug too? Did she feel good about it too? Would she like another hug?'

"Ritsu seems a bit flushed don't you think?", Nodoka voiced out her observation.

"Maybe she's just tired or maybe she hadn't gotten over the excitement just yet", reasoned Mugi.

'But of course. She was just tired. Maybe it was all my imagination. Maybe I'm just new to this skinship thing', she tried to convince herself but she only half believed it.

"Were you able to record their matches?...Were you able to record everything?", Nodoka ask Mugi.

"Yes, I did. I recorded EVERYTHING", she emphasized on the word everything.

Nodoka and Mugi shared a look, like they know something only they know.

When Yui and Ritsu returned, Mio has gotten control of herself, she was no longer blushing and Ritsu's is no longer flushed.

"Did you see me out there, Mio? Aren't I cool?...huh?huh?", Ritsu boasted as they were walking home.

She's acting like normal so I brushed the thought of the hug from my thoughts as well.

"Yeah, you were", I said. In normal circumstances Mio have shot her down not wanting to add to her already exponential ego but She thought she should indulged her. She did win even if it's not the first place. She still did pretty well, was what she thought.

It must've been the wrong thing to say because the atmosphere became awkward.

"Ah-ha-ha, Thanks"

There were no more conversation after that until they reached Ritsu's house.

"Hmnn, Thanks for coming today a-and for encouraging me out there."

Mio could see her friend fighting a blush. She doesn't remember much of what she did earlier, she was just going with the crowd.

"S-sure, it's just normal isn't it?"

Ritsu turned even more red. She would've ask what's with the blush when she remembered the charm.

'Well, A charm is a charm. She didn't get to use it today but maybe she would need it for something else.' She decided to give it to her after all.

"Ah, Ritsu..."

She pulled Ritsu's hand palm-up and quickly slapped the charm on the open palm and let go as quickly. She looked away embarrassed but she continued.

"T-that's a cha-charm...ahem", she cleared a lump in her throat.

"I wanted to give you that before today's match but I couldn't find the chance. Maybe you could use it on something else, instead."

She looked back at Ritsu's grinning face. She was a bit surprised to see her this happy and for such a small thing.

'If I knew it would make her this happy then I would've put more effort on giving it to her earlier'

"Wow, Thanks Mio, I'll treasure it", still wearing that happy smile.

Now Mio is blushing.

"Y-you don't have to do that you idiot. It's just a charm."

"Oi oi, don't be so shy now. You were even so bold today."

"What are you talking about? I should get going now and you should rest. We still have school tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Mio turned her back on Ritsu and started to leave.

"See you at school... Baby~",Ritsu sing-songed.

Her memory flooded back to her...the crowd cheering and the foot stomping and the... RITSU BABY, YOU CAN DO IT!

She remained rooted on the spot.

'Wa-WHAT?!...NO, NO. I DIDN'T!'

RITSU BABY, YOU CAN DO IT!

'Oh my God! What have I done?!'

-0-

End of chapter 3

-0-

Ohhhhhhh! it's getting interesting isn't it? Even I'm curious. I wonder what will happen next.

Just so you know, I didn't replace Azusa with Nodoka. Although I admit, I am shipping for YuiNodoka the bias against Azusa is unintentional and pirely due to my poor writing skills. It's just that she is a kohai in my mind and it's difficult for me to insert her in. I don't know If Sawako, Ui and Azusa will make an appearance in future but I'm trying to avoid too much complication. So Sorry to Azusa fans.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4 -My Baby

Thanks for reading and many more thanks for your reviews.

Reminder: " - dialogue and ' - thoughts

Chapter 4 – My Baby

It's been an hour since Ritsu climbed on her bed but amazingly enough, she doesn't feel tired at all. She tried the usual tricks. She counted lambs jumping on a fence, she tried hypnotizing herself to sleep and she even contemplated on reading a book but that would only bring torture.

She looked at her study table where she laid the bronze medal she got today. She smiled and silently congratulated herself. She was satisfied even if she didn't get 1st place. She did her best and she has no regrets. Her family congratulated her happily too.

Her eyes were caught by a small red rectangular pouch hanging from the side of her messenger bag which was also atop the study table.

The charm reminded her of Mio.

RITSU BABY, YOU CAN DO IT!

Ritsu's smile grew wider. She couldn't contain the happiness the memory brought her. She reached for her pillow and rolled from side to side hugging it tight to her chest.

She stopped on her side facing the study table which brought her gaze back to the charm.

Another scene popped on her head.

Mio was getting hit on and she knows how Mio would likely react.

As her best friend, she knows how the raven haired girl gets frantic when left alone with a boy. There was a period during their junior year when Mio received a lot of confessions. Mio shot them all down, though unintentionally. Her usual reactions would be to panic and instantly run without a word. On better days, she manages to stammer "S-so-sorry" before running away. Thanks to that, the boys at their school are now afraid of confessing to her knowing they would get the same treatment.

Every time someone confesses to Mio, Ritsu noticed her heart squeezing tightly in her chest, so tight that it hurts, even knowing Mio would turn them down. She would think, what if Mio one day accepts one of those confessions, what then? It was then she first realized she may be falling for her best friend. It was also a shock for her that she may be swinging that way.

She tried hard to be cheerful around Mio while battling these emotions. She was afraid it would ruin there friendship. She hid them well until slowly with time she learned to accept those feelings.

It became easier to hide her feelings for Mio after that. She wanted to stay by Mio's side even if it is only as a best friend. Better that than nothing at all, she thought.

Her mind returned to when she saw Mio getting picked up on. She walked up to Mio from behind and wrapped her hand around the raven-haired girl. She only wanted to comfort her and calm her down but when she felt Mio snuggle closer, she had the desire to embrace her. Before she gave in to that impulse, she removed her hand around Mio in the guise of removing her head gear.

She didn't expect Mio to initiate a hug to congratulate her. She felt her knees weaken at the contact and instinctively returned the embrace to keep herself grounded.

Mio was so soft. Even through the thick uniform she was wearing, she could feel the shape of Mio. Her supple curves molding to her own making a perfect fit. She felt her control slipping as her desire surge strongly.

Ritsu was still wrapping her head on what was going on when suddenly she felt cold and empty. Mio has untangled herself from the embrace and it was replaced by a heavy awkwardness they couldn't break.

She was relieved when Yui came crashing on the scene breaking the ice. She was still a bit lightheaded from what happened. She knew her face is flushed and she hope no one would notice or comment on it.

She took the time to calm down while changing back to her normal clothes. When they finally meet up again to go home together, she had fully regained control of herself.

She took a deep breathe and released a heavy sighed.

"I don't know if I should hope for it to happen again, I might not be able to hold back the next time", she admitted to herself.

A teardrop escapes from her eyes unbeknownst as she fall to a peaceful slumber.

'I should be more careful...', was her last thought.

It has been three days since the competition.

Mio was teased by Ritsu relentlessly, she had expected this. What she hadn't expected was Ritsu avoiding any physical contact with her. She was doing it discreetly and would have gone unnoticed if she weren't doing it every time this past few days.

When Mio grabbed the brunette's wrist to get her attention she immediately shook it off and pretended to brush her skirt. When their elbows tapped while eating lunch, Ritsu would pull her elbow closer to herself. When they walk home and their shoulders would bump, the brunette would step away a little. Things like this has been going on for three days. What was worst about all of it is that she can't confront Ritsu since the brunette is behaving as usual minus the physical contact. She doesn't know how she can confront the brunette and not make it seem like she misses those casual touches, though she does. Ritsu's avoidance was frustrating her to no end.

'I'm not gonna let her avoid me'

She ask Ritsu to accompany her on Saturday to find some reference books she needs for the literature club activities, or so she said.

Mio chose to wear a sleeveless black fitting shirt lined with small silver bead along the neck and an above the knee aqua blue ruffled skirt. She put on her inch heeled spartan strapped white sandals, the strap crisscrossed a few inches above her ankles.

She looked at her mirror and did a once over. Satisfied, she grabbed her stringed pouch and headed to Ritsu's house to pick her up.

She found her friend at their shop focused on carefully placing slices of green tea cakes for display.

Ritsu was wearing a loose black and dark blue stripped blouse tucked under a faded black slim fitting shorts from hip to mid thigh. It looked cool and rough but still quite feminine. Mio was a bit taken aback by Ritsu's outfit, it wasn't her usual shirt over jeans style, but in a way she looks a lot cooler. Her eyes drop to Ritsu's thighs, the lower half exposed by the shorts and down to the soft curve of her knees. Her eyes followed the smooth and straight line of her shin to the sharp angle of her ankles. She noticed how long Ritsu's legs were. They look slim and tight but not muscular. She never really pay attention to her friend's form before.

"hmnnn...", she hummed appreciatively and her eyes darted back up to her friend's face, just in time before Ritsu's head swivelled towards her, no doubt startled by her hum.

"Hey Mio, I'll be done in a sec", she returned her attention to her task, making final adjustments.

Mio turned beet red.

'OMG, she almost caught me checking her out!'

Ritsu thought she felt eyes on her but she was afraid the cakes would topple over if she looked. When she heard a low hum, she found Mio by the entrance.

'Yeah right. Like Mio would ever check you out', she taunted herself inwardly.

Mio dragged her around town but that wasn't the reason for Ritsu's exhaustion. She is wound tight like a bow string ready to snap any moment. Mio seems to be casually touching her on every chance and she's running out of excuses to shake them off. The worst part were the ghostly butterfly touches, here one second gone the next. She couldn't avoid those. She doesn't even know if they were real or just a figment of her imagination. It was driving her crazy.

Unbeknownst to her, those touches were all intentional and every touch Ritsu avoids was hurting her friend.

"Let's go home before it gets dark", Mio sounded defeated.

'Thank God, I'm almost at my limit', she thought.

On the train ride back, Mio dropped her head to Ritsu's shoulder and she could feel the other stiffen. She curled her hand around Ritsu's arm and pretended to sleep. She felt Ritsu pry her hand off of her and Mio was hurt by her actions.

'Why is she avoiding me?'

Ritsu walked Mio to her house carrying some of her purchases. Her parents weren't home yet and they went to Mio's room to drop the shopping bags.

"Ritsu?"

"Hmnn!",

She set the shopping bag on the middle of the room then faced her friend sitting at the edge of her bed.

"What is it?"

She was so relieved that the day was almost over she didn't realize what was coming.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Ritsu was struck dumb.

"W-what are you talking about? ha-ha", she laughed nervously.

"Don't try denying it. Even today, you've been avoiding touching me"

"You're just imagining it. I should be going back now"

As she turned to leave, Mio jumped off the bed and caught her wrist in a tight grip.

"Ritsu, please... tell me", Mio was looking down afraid to look at Ritsu's face and what might be written on them.

Ritsu tried to free her hand.

"Look Mio, I wasn't..."

She was cut of by Mio's next words.

"D-do you hate me? My touch?... d-do I disgust you in some way?", Mio's voice quivered trying to fight her tears.

"No. That's not it. That will never happen."

"That's the only reason I can think of. If not that then why Ritsu?"

Ritsu couldn't think of a good excuse and her heart squeezed by the hurt she could hear from Mio's voice.

"Ritsu?", Mio finally looked up and saw her friends troubled face.

Ritsu could see Mio's eyes tearing up and she looked away. Guilt eating her up.

"Let go Mio", she said coldly and Mio flinch at her words.

"I won't unless you tell me why", Mio tried to sound brave but failed.

Ritsu is trapped. She has no choice now.

"Will you promise not to judge me? or hate me?", Ritsu ask still looking away.

"I-I promise"

At this Ritsu turned to meet Mio's eyes.

"Mio, I'm in love with you and your touch only makes me want you more."

Ritsu saw the shock on her friend's face. She felt her grip loosen and she immediately untangled herself.

She ran.

Mio could still hear Ritsu's words ringing in her ears and see her eyes full of sincerity.

Mio back-pedalled to her bed. Her legs buckled as she reached the side of the bed.

'Ritsu... is in love with me'

She let her body drop on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

She feels happy that Ritsu loves her but she isn't sure what she feels for Ritsu.

Hours later she dialled Mugi and Nodoka and they agreed to meet the next morning

Mio is waiting for her friends at a cafe where they agreed to meet. She didn't get much sleep last night thinking of yesterday's events. Mugi arrived after 5 minutes.

A few minutes past the agreed time, Nodoka arrived with Yui. Mio intentionally left Yui out. She was afraid she would slip today's events to Ritsu. Well, she has no choice now.

They ordered tea and some assortment of desserts, mostly for Yui.

"So what are we meeting for?...and where is Ritsu?", started Mugi.

"Ah, Ritsu won't be coming. She's busy.", she lied.

"Aw... poor Ricchan, she couldn't have cake", this coming from Yui.

"So what are we here for?", ask Nodoka.

"Well, there was just something I was curious about", Mio pause not really knowing how to go on.

"H-how do you know i-if you l-like s-someone?", Mio stuttered, steam risong from the top of her head. She couldn't meet her friends eyes.

Everyone stopped eating, even Yui.

"Mio's in love!", Yui exclaimed happily.

"W-what? N-no! I was just curious.", Mio denied fervently.

"Hmnnn... I heard...", everyone turned to Mugi.

"Go on", Nodoka urged.

"I heard that if you imagine that person kissing you and more, if you are not disgusted by it, then it means you are attracted to that person"

"What did Mugi-chan meant by "more" Nodoka-chan?", Yui whispered loudly to the other person at their side of the table.

The other three looked at there friend mouth agape.

"Aherm... I will let you know when you grow a little bit taller, Yui", saved Nodoka pushing her cake towards Yui.

"mouu.", pouted Yui and started eating Nodoka's cake.

Mugi and Mio gave her a weak grateful smile.

"W-what if it's the s-same...ah, g-gender? Do you think it's disgusting?"

For a moment Mio thought Mugi and Nodoka shared a knowing smile.

"Does it really matter? If you love that person wouldn't you want to stay by her side?", Mugi said looking thoughtful.

Inwardly she agreed.

"Yeah-yeah, See? I love Nodoka-chan~"

'Coming from Yui, I don't think she could tell the difference', thought Mio

"Thanks Yui", Nodoka patted Yui's head.

'They look more like mother-daughter duo, or is it pet-owner?', she thought again.

"This is only our opinion Mio. It's still your decision in the end", Nodoka addressed to her.

"W-what are you talking about? I was just curious!", she said a deeper blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Yes, yes of course", Mugi patted her hand unconvinced.

After eating, they all went their separate ways.

Now, Mio is back in her room. She seated herself legs crossed and used the side of her bed as a back-rest. She laid the back of her head on the bed and thought of today's conversation.

"Kissing..."

She closed her eyes.

She imagined herself pinned to a wall by Ritsu. Their body plastered together. She could feel Ritsu's breathe in her ear.

"You know you want this, baby", The brunette whispered in her ears which gave her goose bumps.

She felt soft lips rubbing lightly against hers tantalizing her and coaxing her to seek for more. She angled her head to receive her partner's kisses and Ritsu plundered her lips. She gasp when she felt Ritsu's tongue pushing on her lips. The brunette took this opportunity to enter her mouth and waves and waves of hot pleasure washed through her body.

A knock on her door dropped her back to earth.

"Honey, dinner is ready". She heard her mom's footsteps fading.

She shot up with shock and looked about her room making sure Ritsu wasn't there with her. Her body still hot from the surreal experience.

'She weren't just kissing me, she was ravaging my mouth and I was letting her. I was... enjoying it?'

She gasp at the realization and took several deep breathes. She tried not to think about it as she go down for dinner.

She got in her nightdress and sprawled in her bed.

'I guess we could kiss... but could we do more?'

She blushed at the shameless idea and buried her face on her pillow. Still, she couldn't stop herself, it had already spiked her curiosity. Her thoughts gravitated to her earlier musings.

She was again pinned on the wall. Her lips moving against Ritsu. She darted her own tongue on the other girl's mouth as she return the girls earlier attentions, in her mind at least. Their tongues parried in an instinctive primal dance. She could feel her partners hands caressing her trough her dress.

Her back, her waist her hips and her rear were being groped, rubbed and stroked. She hang on Ritsu's neck, her knees getting weak. She felt her partner's knee pushing its way between her legs forcing it wide. The knee rubbed at her clit and she broke the kissed, buried her face on Ritsu's neck and moaned.

Her thoughts was broken when she felt something wet on her fingers. She was unconsciously rubbing her core, now wet from her own ministrations. She pulled her hand back and curled her fingers in a ball and pressed it tight against her chest.

'I'm so shameless. It was Ritsu and I was willing to go all the way.'

She remembered the feeling she had when she hugged her friend at the competition. She also remembered checking out her friend at the shop and how she missed her touch when she was being avoided.

'Holy smokes! How long have I been feeling this way about her?'

It's safe to say her night was not peaceful at all.

Ritsu was absent from class the next morning. Mio wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried. She wasn't looking forward to seeing her friend so soon after her confession and herself realising her feelings.

'But what if she's really sick?'

She resolved herself to visit Ritsu after school.

Ritsu's parents were looking after the shop and Satoshi must still be in club practice. Ritsu's parents urge her to just go on at their house next door and visit her friend.

She was very nervous but she's gone this far. She took a huge breathe before she knock softly at Ritsu's bedroom door. She heard nothing so she let herself in. It was strange. She's been in and out of this room a thousand times but today the room felt strange to her.

She found her friend asleep, covered by a blanket up to her chest.

"Ritsu? Are you asleep?"

She approached the bed tentatively. Without her headband, Ritsu's hair covered her forehead.

"Ritsu?", she ask testily.

She sat at the side of the bed. She had the urge to brush her bangs from her forehead to see the usual look on her friend. She reached out and brushed it up. She leaned in to see her handiwork and saw her friend's eyebrow twitch.

"Ah... so she's pretending to be asleep eh?"

Mio couldn't pass up this opportunity to tease the brunette. A sort of payback.

She leaned closer and gave her forehead a peck and backed up a bit to observe her friend's face. Her friend continued to play dead.

She smirked. She let go of the bangs and brushed the back of her hand softly against the brunettes cheek. She saw a blush creeping up her friends face. She moved her hand to brush her fingers lightly on Ritsu's Lips. She was surprised by the sudden grip on her wrist stopping her exploration.

'W-what are you doing", Ritsu stammered looking away.

Mio was enjoying the look on the brunette's face. She looks flustered and red but she doesn't look sick. She doesn't see Ritsu flustered very often.

"Cute", she heard herself say.

Ritsu covered the upper part of her face with her free hand embarrassed by the sudden compliment.

"W-what a-are you saying? I-I'm not c-c-cute."

"You're cute Ritsu"

Mio pried the grip on her wrist and pinned it aside to prevent anymore struggle. With her free hand, she pinned the other above Ritsu's head bringing their faces only inches apart. The brunette is still facing away though, her face even more red than before.

'I could get used to this.', Mio thought.

"Ritsu look at me", she said softly.

The brunette gulp but didn't do as was told.

"Ritsu baby, won't you look at me?", she said huskier her breath ticking the brunettes ears.

At that, her face darted towards Mio and was instantly absorbed in the depth of her black orbs.

She felt soft lips against hers and she closed her eyes to savor the feeling.

Mio's lips moved against hers, softly at first giving her a taste of what's more to come.

Mio let go of Ritsu's hand and rested her elbows at the sides of the brunette's head to support her weight.

When Ritsu's hands were released, she brought them up and cupped Mio's face angling it for better access.

Ritsu prodded Mio's lips with her tongue demanding entrance. Mio parted her lips and their tongue clashed for dominance.

They parted panting. Mio's forehead resting on the other catching much needed air.

"I love you", she heard Ritsu say.

Her heart jump and she smiled. Looking straight at Ritsu's eyes.

"I love you too"

And the brunette captured her lips for another breath taking make out session.

A few minutes later they were both seated on the bed. Ritsu cuddling Mio from behind, her arms around the raven head's waist. She snuggled at Mio's neck enjoying the feel of her in her arms. She gave it a little peck, couldn't refuse the temptation.

She heard Mio giggle.

Mio was also enjoying this new feeling. Ritsu's warmth was comforting. She wants to be cuddled like this more often.

"Mio?"

"Hmnn?"

"Call me that again"

"Call you what?", she queried still absorbed on her partner's embrace.

"Mio baby~, have you forgotten?", Ritsu said with a whine.

Mio turned red at the reminder. The comforting atmosphere forgotten.

"W-wha...I-Idiot!"

End of chapter 4

Wah... I'm so tempted to end it here. Kyaaa! But I want more M! more M! more M! more M!

I'm not even sure I'm doing it right. I think I got getting carried away by my own story, hahaha.

I did struggle on this chapter though, I didn't realize it would be this tough to put it together especially following the last chapter. I know using itallics would be good but as I said, I'm using my phone and the itallic function doesn't seem to work when I copy-paste so please bear with it. English is not my native language but I'm doing good so far...I think.

I hope you enjoyed this chap. R&R.


End file.
